Angmar
'' Angmar'' was founded around T.A. 1300 by the Witch-king, the Lord of the Nazgûl. An evil realm, it lies nestled in and along the icy flanks of the northern Misty Mountains (S. "Hithaeglir"), in the high plateau of northeastern Eriador. Between T.A. 1301 and 1974, Angmar wars on Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur, the three Dúnadan successor states to old Arnor. The Realm *'Political Organization': Military Autocracy or Dictatorship. *'Rulers': The Witch-king, Lord of the Nazgûl.Angulion, Spokesman of Angmar.Dancu and Rogrog, Warlords. *'Administrative Organization': All power rests with the Witchking, and all property is ultimately his. The Witch-king appoints his assistants, high priests, and generals, who carry out his commands with an iron fist. Theland is divided into military districts, each responsible for maintaining a portion of Angmar's large standing army. *'Population': 50.000 Men. 120,000 Orcs. *'Military': 32,000 Orc Warriors.3,000 Mannish Cavalry. 66 Trolls. 3.000 Wolves.300,000 Bats. *'Products': Weapons, iron, slaves. *'Symbol': A Red Fortress on a Black Field. The name "Angmar" strikes terror into the hearts of all the Free Peoples who recall the peace and glory of the days of the great Kingdom of Arnor. The Witch-king, seemingly immortal, has for three centuries ceaselessly antagonized the Dúnedain of the North.His hordes of Orcs and Men await the day when they might plunder the last remaining strongholds of Arthedain. Until that day, the Witch-king has executed a strategy of attrition, watching the strength of the Dúnedain grow fainter with each coming winter. The Witch-king of Angmar, actually the greatest of Sauron's Nazgûl, executes the orders of his dark master, bringing despair to the heirs of Isildur. Of the three fragments of Arnor, he has made a puppet of Rhudaurand crushed the royal family and stability of Cardolan. Only Arthedain remains to face his might. Although holding vastly superior numbers, the Witch-king waits to deal the final blow, for he and his master have learned the lessons of rashness in the past. While the Dúnedain wane, Angmar practices a campaign of subversion, occasionally sending an Orc-tribe to test the readiness of Arthedain. The lack of cohesion among the Witch-king's forces is perhaps his greatest liability, as his Orcs and Men fight among themselves almost as frequently as they do against the Dúnedain. Apart from his elite forces based in Carn Dûm, the Witch-king must play upon tribal politics to amass any sizeable army. Though one of the most powerful beings in Middle-earth, the Lord of Morgûl must nonetheless rely upon the whips of his lieutenants to preserve order when he cannot lend his own terrifying presence. The Witch-king has many allies who aid him in his goal. The Orc-lords of Mount Gundabad and the Misty Mountains both pay him homage, although he exercises little authority over them in times of peace. His other agents are many and powerful, ranging from the Warlord in central Cardolan to the Hillman King Broggha in Rhudaur. The Witch-king also plays a significant role in the politics of the East, dominating many tribes of Easterlings and influencing others to unwittingly act in his interests. Finally, a large number of spies and assassins carry out numerous covert missions for Angmar, always acting to weaken the Dúnedain and their allies. Angmar is a dark land, influenced by the malignant power of its master, far colder than surrounding regions, bitter winds from the North hurl ice and snow at Angmar's legions. Most of the Witch-king's subjects live on the rock\- valley known as the Nan Angmar, a dreary and barren plain. Life under the Witch-king's influence is harsh. The climate appears to grow more severe each year. The unforgiving soil grudgingly allows the peasantryto keep themselves from starvation, but supplies for the Witch-king's army must be imported from the East. Some scrawny livestock graze on the wind-scarred hill sides, but meat is a rare delicacy in the Angmarean diet. Slaves mine copper and iron in the mountains to fuel the rapacious army which the Witch-king keeps mustered at all times. For its harsh climate and terrain, Angmar supports a huge population.The Witch-king has devised an ingenious system of supply, bringing food to his troops along a well-guarded caravan route that stretches all the way to Rhûn. The warlords of Angmar rule the land as a military camp, keeping a tight grasp on all economic affairs. A class of warrior-priests maintains order within the kingdom. Food and durable supplies come in caravans across the secure passes in the northern Misty Mountains. Agents of the Witch-king then distribute these goods to the fortresses and towns. Corruption thrives in the system away from the eyes of the Witch-king, according to the few spies who escape that blasted land. characters Ainur: Gûlavhar Dwarves: 3019 Gulla Elves: Carambor Men: 3019 Agandaur Amarthiel Belegorn Elerina Gúrthul Mordirith Mordrambar Morguldur Morken Runsig Wulfrun Orcs: Gorkil Oomaug Tharzog Trolls: Buhrdur Ghorg Rogash Rogrog Others: Azkhorâkh Corlagon the Red Gaurakh Kharizâkh Murazorâkh Scorba settlements 1650 TA Aksa Ruin Angsûl Ashilsari Ashkadurl Cargash Carn Dûm Den Lóke Dol Gormaen Durkandar Eagduru Barad Eldanar Gazûgûl Gram Gundabad Gurzûgûl Kala Uruk-Lûgât Kosh-Lurgat Kosh-Madh Kosh-Vor Kuska Litash Lughilsurik Mindil Kepich Morkai Ravda Shart ap-Krûal Shedun Smagothruz Suk Skuthruga Ugulai Vûtar Fshat Zarak Dûm 3019 Aughaire Bail Boglakh Bail Cátharnakh Bail Dílas Bail Grundail Bail Róva Barad Gúlaran Barad Lughilsarik Bûrzum Pushdug Carn Dûm Donnvail Dor Gûl Dûn Covád Duvairë Fail-á-Khro Fervar Frith-vailë Gabilshathûr Gate of Gath Uior Gath Forthnír Gorothlad Gorthbar Grishbalt Gurthlin Gwambar The Halls of Night Iorelen's Camp Lehmä-koti Maethad Mor Maudhúl Morfil Myrkworth Nûrz Ghâshu Ologfil Ongbishúk Rhunendin Skathmúr Tármunn Súrsa Tór Gailvin Tyrn Lhuig Urugarth Witch King's palace Regions 1650 Aksa Ruin Angirith Angsîril Valley Den Lóke En Udanoriath Ephel Angmar Forovirkain Gundalok Highmoor Hills of Angmar Langwell Nan Angmar Nan Lóke Parth Gurthil Rónen-in-Anduin Rut Angsiril Sad Hills Talath Litash Taur Orthon 3019 Duvuinen Eastern Malenhad Fasach-falroid Fasach-larran Gorothlad Himbar Imlad Balchorth Nan Gurth Ram Dúath Western Malenhad peoples 1650 *Men **Angmarrim **Easterlings ***Karg Huka **Hillmen **Northrons ***Estaravi *Dwarves **Broadbeams *Orcs **Uruk-Tarkhnarb or Goblins of Goblin-Gate **Orcs of Gundabad ***Huvorgha ***Burzath ***Krach-Ul ***Ilguz **Uruk-Engmair (Orcs of Angmar) ***Askhai ***Bagronkuz ***Durbalag ***Faulgurum ***Kurkurum ***Larag-môsh ***Lughoth ***Skuthrugrai ***Snagoth ***Sulmog-Vras ***Thopur-dorashk ***Thrakburzum ***Trûpalog ***Ulogarûm ***Uroth-Burm ***Urughâsh ***Uruk-kosh ***Uruk-lûgât ***Uruk-Uflag ***Zêm-vîshturak *Trolls 3019 Dwarves: *Dourhands Men: *Angmarrim **Gularan **Ice-Walkers **Men of the Iron Crown **Nimwaith *Hillmen **Duvárdain **Gallorg Orcs: *Orcs of Angmar **Blogmal **Ghashfra **Gramsfoot **Krahjarn **Ongbúrz **Snowreap **Tarkrîp Trolls: *Balt-Ologs *Curr-Ologs *Jarn-Ologs references *MERP:Angmar *MERP:Angmar Land of the Witch King *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Empire of the Witch King *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Middle Earth Campaign Guide *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *merp.com wiki category:eriador category:kingdoms